galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Catastrophic hull breach
Catastrophic hull breach is the term for major damage to the hull of a spacecraft causing holing. It also implies a partial to total loss of atmosphere or life support and possible loss of maneuvering capability. Catastrophic Hull Breach and Union Law Civilian Ships The Federal Transportation and space travel safety administration (FTA) regulates and inspects all space going vessels with Union registry. This includes any device that allows space travel. Including space suits, flyers capable of leaving orbit. Type 1 Personal Space Equipment – Space Suits Space Suits must have the Federal Transportation Approval Seal. It is obtained by the manufacturer .FTA technical inspectors will then take three samples of the manufacturing line and inspect and test the suits. Used suits can be sold but must pass a safety inspection at an authorized shop or dealer. (or FTA branch) Space suits sold without the FTA seal must be labeled NOT SPACEWORTY and the buyer must acknowledge the fact with a signature. All spacesuits must be equipped with repair equipment (Sealing tape, sealing foam Emergency beacon and two independent communication devices. Type 2 – Flyers and small craft – Inter planetary -Inter System craft Manufacturers of vehicles capable of entering space must obtain a FTA technical approval seal. Used craft sold with the intend to be used (not sold as scrap or for parts etc) must pass a FTA safety inspection. This inspection can be performed by authorized shops or FTA branch offices found at every Spaceport C Class or higher. Such craft must have minimum safety equipment,such as emergency space suits for the number of passengers the craft is intended to carry. System independent Emergency GalNet radio, emergency beacon, Hull sealing foam Type 3 - Commercial craft – Inter planetary – Such as System Taxis , system buses short range shuttles Any individual or company charging fares and transporting sentient life from one celestial object to another must obtain a Passenger Transport license (At any Federal Police Precinct or at the Public Transportation Desk of any Spaceport C class or above. Operators must not be intoxicated while performing the transportation service and the transportation device must pass an FTA inspection .It is the operators responsibility to maintain the equipment according to FTA guidelines. Union police may ask for maintenance records and can ask for an FTA inspection. Equipment failing such an inspection, will not be permitted to conduct passenger transport. Severe cases could lead to loss of the Passenger Transport License . Operators must have suitable safety equipment for all sentient lifeforms they service. (Otherwise they must refuse transport) They must have space suits for the maximum of passengers they carry and have a an active hull breach sealing system. Type 4 -Commercial Craft FTL Operators of of vessels capable of FTL must have passed the basic Ship master test and thus obtain the Ship master License. The test includes basic navigation, basic communication and basic emergency procedures including a catastrophic hull breach. Basic Safety equipment must include space suits for all individuals carried. Anti Matter generator / core must be ejectable. ISAH field symmetry sensors must be redundant and checked before every trip, Check and verification must be part of the trip log. Escape Pod resources for all individuals carried. Working GalNet terminal, secondary independent GalNet Radio and emergency beacon. Type 5 – Commercial passenger services – FTL Commercial passenger services that use Faster than light vessels. Must have compartmentalized hulls , that can be sectioned and sealed in case of hull breach. They must have sufficient escape pod resources for all passengers and crew. Escape Pods must meet FTA technical requirements. The rescue and emergency equipment must be adequate for all species and life forms serviced. Hull breach emergency procedures must be in place and the passengers must be educated before each trip. Flight and ship master must have Ship master license Class III (Commercial passenger transportation) Type 6 – Fleet Fleet has its own regulations and procedures and are not subject to FTA rules Category:Phrases and Terms